


that feeling when

by dldld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Two Night Stand (2014) Fusion, I Tried to Write Smut, I don't know if it's any good, M/M, One Night Stands, Please be gentle with me, i don't know if blizzards can halt train operations in south korea but in this au it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo were just supposed to be a one-night stand to each other. But a blizzard comes to town, trapping Jongin in Kyungsoo’s apartment. What should be a one-night stand turns into a two-night stand… and possibly something more.





	that feeling when

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf:** Self-Prompt  
> Two Night Stand!AU: Jongin and Kyungsoo meet on Tinder and have a one-night stand. However, a blizzard comes into town, making Jongin unable to leave Kyungsoo’s apartment. They take the opportunity to learn how to have better sex, giving each other tips. As they spend another day and night together, they start getting to know each other… which leads to liking each other.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Two Night Stand is one of my favorite post-2010 romcoms and I borrowed its main set-up, so you could say it’s a Two Night Stand!AU. This fic was also inspired by the song “That Feeling When” by Dagny, and that’s where the title came from.
> 
> Unbeta-ed so all errors are mine. All my love for my friend C who loves Two Night Stand as much as I do~

Jongin’s slumber is disturbed by a tinny sound, not his own alarm, but definitely an alarm. Blearily, he tries to find the source of the offending noise, reaching for the bedside table with his right arm. But before he’s able to, a figure looms over him, effectively shutting the alarm. The figure retracts just as quickly, and Jongin wants to thank the figure for restoring the peace and quiet of the room. Slowly though, his eyes finally open and he realizes that he’s not home, and _heck, that wasn’t my alarm._

Eyes suddenly wide, Jongin inspects his surroundings, quiet as a mouse as he finally remembers the night before. A one-night stand. His first one-night stand. Kyungsoo was cute, and he thinks he’d done good as his first one-night stand. It wasn’t something traumatic and if he’s being honest, he did have fun. Too much fun in fact, if the clock isn’t lying and most of the morning has passed. _Who sets an alarm on a Saturday though?_ Slowly, Jongin gets up from the bed, picking up his discarded clothes and putting them on. He’s thankful that Kyungsoo is still fast asleep and facing the other direction; it makes him feel more comfortable not seeing the face of a practical stranger so early in the morning.

In the light of day, as minutes pass, Jongin is starting to regret the decisions of yesterday’s Jongin. He’s never had casual sex before, but Chanyeol making constant great cases in favor of it finally convinced him. It’s been two months since he was dumped by his ex, and his best friend was getting tired of his mopey ass. So after a couple of glasses of wine, he did it: he made an online dating profile and started swiping right. Kyungsoo looked cute and his profile photo had him playing with two toy poodles. Jongin figured that a dog person is trustworthy enough, and he wanted someone who looked kind. So he swiped right and later found himself knocking on Kyungsoo’s door, too late at night that his intentions were all too obvious if anyone catches him in the hallway.

Kyungsoo offered to take his coat, and gave him hot chocolate with marshmallows too to chase away the cold. This year’s winter seems to be one of the worsts in recent years, and it’s evident on how many layers of clothing Jongin is wearing. After finishing his hot chocolate while doing some small talk with Kyungsoo, Jongin didn’t know what to do, it was his first one-night stand after all. He told exactly that to Kyungsoo, who only smirked at him and said sure. Jongin got the feeling that Kyungsoo didn’t believe him but he wasn’t able to explain himself further as Kyungsoo pounced on him right away, lips seeking his and hands starting to remove all the layers he put on his body.

Kyungsoo was methodical about it, his scarf went first and his lips followed the now exposed skin of his neck. His sweater came next and even with the heating in the room, Jongin still shivered from the loss of heat. Kyungsoo took it as his job to keep Jongin warm, moving his hands all over Jongin’s arms, warming him up and willing the goosebumps away. Next came his thermal tank top, and Kyungsoo immediately started playing with Jongin’s pebbled nipples, twisting them a little painfully, making Jongin moan. Jongin was about to protest that his nubs are sensitive when Kyungsoo’s lips left his and latched on to his left nipple, playing with it with his tongue. Nipping at it with a little bit of teeth, and then sucking it to soothe it. Jongin’s moan of protest turned into moans of pleasure as Kyungsoo used his hand on his other nipple, before giving it the same treatment with his mouth.

At that moment, Jongin forgot that Kyungsoo is basically a stranger and he just succumbed to Kyungsoo’s expert hands and expert mouth. He was so used to giving and now, now that he’s being put first, Jongin lets his walls go down, allowing Kyungsoo to pleasure him throughout the night.

Clearing the events of last night from his brain, Jongin finishes dressing himself, finally finding his socks under the bed. Kyungsoo is still fast asleep and has kicked the blankets away from him, making Jongin blush as his body is laid out exposed. Jongin can’t help but appreciate the fine specimen of a man he slept with last night, especially that ass. Kyungsoo is sleeping on his stomach, and the boxer briefs he’s wearing doesn’t leave anything to the imagination, not that Jongin still needs to imagine when he’s seen and touched it all last night.

After leaving a note by the bedside table, Jongin finally puts on his scarf and pads towards the doorway to wear his shoes. He turns the doorknob but he didn’t realize that Kyungsoo has a working alarm system and it blares all around the apartment, shocking Jongin and making him rush out of the door to stop the noise. Unfortunately, his scarf catches on the knob and wouldn’t untangle, and he curses his luck for even preventing him to have a peaceful walk of shame. Kyungsoo is awoken by the alarm, now fully awake and holding a bat, ready to attack whoever is the intruder. But he sees that it’s only Jongin leaving and he immediately turns off the alarm before helping Jongin with his scarf.

Jongin’s face burns with embarrassment of having woken up his one-night stand, who’s half-naked sporting morning wood.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I didn’t mean to. Thanks for last night, Kyungsoo. I’ll let you get back to sleep now,” Jongin bids goodbye, trying his best to focus on Kyungsoo’s face and not the impressive boner he has.

“It’s okay, sorry if the alarm scared you. Thanks too, Jongin, and take care. Hit me up if you’re up for it again,” Kyungsoo quips, giving Jongin a lazy smile. Jongin turns mute at that, and as he fails to answer, he just does a final bow before he closes the door. Jongin’s cheeks are blazing because as much as he wants to hit Kyungsoo upside the head for being overconfident of his skills, he couldn’t deny that that was really a hell of a night. Jongin is sure that if he ever decides on having a one-night stand again, he’ll measure everyone else against Kyungsoo, lengthwise and skillswise.  

Jongin walks towards the stairs, feeling the cold seeping through his clothes as it doesn’t look like the hallways have a heating system. The walk down helped bring heat to his body and as he reaches the doors of the apartment complex Kyungsoo lived in, the guard stops him from leaving. Jongin notices that everything is white outside, looks like it snowed heavily last night.

“Sir, haven’t you seen the news? Everyone is to stay inside. There’s a big snowstorm and the snow is several feet tall in the whole city. Trains are closed and there are no buses too. Everyone is to stay inside. Please get back to your unit, it is freezing,” says the guard, looking quizzically at Jongin, trying to place which unit he lives in.

“ _Ajusshi_ , I… I don’t live here. I only visited a… a friend. I have to go home,” Jongin counters.

“Sir, work is suspended and there really is no form of transportation today. We’ve cleared out a bit of snow in front of the apartment complexes but on the streets, the snow hasn’t been plowed. Please, just go back to your friend’s place,” the guard commands him, eyes pleading for him to just follow.

Jongin dares look outside and the guard is right, there really is a snowstorm. Against his will, Jongin trudges back up the stairs, trying to think of how he’ll convince Kyungsoo to let him stay. He really is unlucky, Jongin thinks. He got dumped and now he’s forced to stay with a stranger, a stranger he had sex with, for who knows how long because a snowstorm decided to land on Seoul. Jongin leaves a few quick knocks on Kyungsoo’s door and he hears Kyungsoo asking who it is from somewhere inside his room.

“It’s Jongin,” Jongin answers, praying that Kyungsoo opens his door for him.

Kyungsoo opens the door and Jongin sees that he still hasn’t put on a shirt, or even sweatpants for that matter. Jongin forces his eyes up as Kyungsoo arches an eyebrow, silently asking him why he’s back.

Jongin stammers a reply, “I…”

Kyungsoo smirks, his face taking on an arrogant look that Jongin saw last night, when he was begging for Kyungsoo to start moving his cock inside him since as much as he tried to move his hips to gain something, anything, Kyungsoo’s hands have pinned his hips down. “I know we had fun last night, Jongin, but you want round two right away? Or maybe this is going to be round four now since you had way too much fun last night,” Kyungsoo chuckles by the end, all too pleased with himself.

Jongin can’t believe how full of himself Kyungsoo is and he’s so affronted that he thinks of just excusing himself, snowstorm be damned. But he doesn’t have a choice so he swallows his pride and clears his throat, finally having the courage to ask Kyungsoo for a favor.

“I… There’s a snowstorm? And there are no buses or trains or any form of transportation today? I was about to leave but your building’s guard stopped me. It’s on the news, he said. I can’t go home and you’re the only one I know in this building… So, can I stay here for a bit? Just until the snowstorm passes. I’ll be out of your ass as soon as possible,” Jongin can hear the pleading in his voice but he couldn’t care less.

“But you haven’t been on my ass, have you?” Jongin fixes a glare on Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo has the gall to find it funny, a hearty laugh leaving his heart-shaped mouth. “Oh, okay. Come in first, the hallways are always cold,” Kyungsoo invites him inside and it’s like déjà vu as Kyungsoo takes his coat once again, not even twelve hours have passed since the last.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo turns on the TV right away and they sit on the sofa as they watch, dumbfounded, just how much snow descended and is still descending on Seoul since last night. Kyungsoo finally puts on a shirt and some track pants, which puts Jongin at ease. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it all but the Jongin and Kyungsoo of the morning feel like all too different creatures from the version of themselves last night. Jongin removes his scarf too and gets handed a mug of hot chocolate a moment later by Kyungsoo, who's standing by his kitchen counter drinking his coffee.

“Just my luck. My first one-night stand and I’m forced by Mother Nature to stay back,” Jongin mutters.

Jongin is shocked that Kyungsoo scoffs at that. _He must have bionic ears._ But realization dawns on Jongin as he processes what that scoff means.

“You really don’t believe that that was my first one-night stand?” Jongin’s voice is incredulous as he sends his iciest glare on Kyungsoo.

“I mean, yeah, I don’t. Everyone says it’s their first time. It’s not like I’ll judge you for having sex with strangers, because I’m doing it too,” Kyungsoo explains as he languidly sips on his coffee.

“But it’s true. I really mean it,” Jongin answers, working hard to look sincere.

“And I’m saying that I’m not gonna judge you, it’s okay. And no one would believe you, let’s be real,” Kyungsoo smirks at that and it takes a lot of patience for Jongin not to smack it right off his face.

“And why is that? Do I look like I sleep around?” Jongin asks, hackles ready to be raised if Kyungsoo gives the wrong answer.

“I mean, look at you, Jongin. You’re too hot for this to be your first hook-up,” comes Kyungsoo’s all too casual answer, as if he’s just stating a fact like how the sky is blue.

Jongin didn’t expect to hear that from Kyungsoo, which delays his comeback a bit. “Thank you for the compliment, I guess. But it’s my first hook-up, for real. I got dumped by my long-time boyfriend two months ago and I finally said fuck it last night and tried online dating,” might as well tell Kyungsoo the truth, Jongin figures. He finds it in himself to think it funny how strangely liberating it is to bare your heart out to a practical stranger.

“Wait, are you for real?” Now, Kyungsoo’s voice turned up a pitch higher, like how his eyebrows are now hidden under the hair flopping on his forehead.

“I’ve been telling this to you since last night! Why won’t you believe me?” Jongin feels indignant because it’s as if Kyungsoo never hears him.

“I guess I could believe that it’s your first because all this time you were spoken for. But why were you dumped? I mean, you look like a Gucci model and who dumps a Gucci model?”

Kyungsoo gets right on to the most important questions. Jongin chokes on his hot chocolate a bit, and as he gears to answer Kyungsoo’s question, he gets a faraway look.

“Huh, that’s funny. Because my ex became an actual Gucci model and he dumped me because he’s going abroad. Can’t be attached to someone back home, I guess, when you can have your pick of so many other models,” Jongin’s voice is laced with bitterness.

“Wait, so your ex is a Gucci model now? Who is he? Wait, let me do a little research,” Kyungsoo’s thought process has been derailed as he reaches for his phone on the counter.

“I just told you he dumped me and now you’re about to jerk off to him? Please, go on ahead, I’ll leave now,” Jongin puts down his mug on the ottoman, and starts putting on his scarf.

“Hey, hey, I was mostly kidding but I’ll still google him later on,” Kyungsoo strides the few steps from his kitchen counter to where Jongin is standing by the couch. He gingerly places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, and taps it with a sorry excuse of a comforting touch. “That’s sad, there there,” Kyungsoo adds.

“Are you emotionally stunted? You look like you’re allergic to comforting someone else,” Jongin can’t help the laugh that leaves his mouth as he moves away from Kyungsoo’s touch and sits right back on the couch, reaching for the hot chocolate he hasn’t finished.

“Wow, you’re pretty blunt, huh. What, later you’ll just call me out on my walls and defense mechanisms? Am I on _Dr. Phil_?” Kyungsoo’s voice hints at amusement as he sits on the couch with Jongin.

“Sorry but you’re pretty blunt too, you know. And we don’t have _Dr. Phil_ here in Korea,” Jongin snaps right back at Kyungsoo. It’s been long since Jongin had someone to bicker with like this, since he’s been avoiding meeting up with his friends except for Chanyeol. He just knows how his friends will look at him, with pity and that I-told-you-so moral ascendancy. They’ve been tolerant of Sehun, because Sehun made him happy, but they never concealed that it was just that, tolerance. Briefly, Jongin imagines that Kyungsoo will fit right in with his group of friends. The image makes him smile but he shuts down the idea right away, because who imagines their one-night stand meeting their own friends?

“My my, what a perfect pair the two of us. Anyway, would you like to shower? We slept all throughout the morning, it’s almost lunchtime. I’ll heat some leftovers and cook some rice while you’re there. Get any of my hoodies, they’re big enough for you. Not sure about my sweatpants though, they’ll fit but you’re too tall for them,” offers Kyungsoo, as he picks up Jongin’s mug, his own mug on his other hand. He moves on towards the kitchen sink, sudding up the mugs. Jongin figures he really does want to shower and change into more comfortable clothes, since he’ll be stuck here for a good long while.

“Sure and uhm, Kyungsoo? Thank you,” Jongin doesn’t wait for Kyungsoo’s answer as he rushes inside Kyungsoo’s bedroom to get some clothes, too shy and grateful for the other’s kindness, so he misses the little smile Kyungsoo sends his way.

Jongin didn’t know how long he was in the shower, he just knows he enjoyed it too much that he ended up using up all the hot water. He feels refreshed after his shower, in time for the rice to be cooked. He helps Kyungsoo by setting the table and his stomach grumbles when a pot of pork _gukbap_ is placed on the table.

They eat in silence, their bodies realizing just how famished they are once they had a taste of food. Jongin is thankful that Kyungsoo served something hot, especially on this cold day.

“This _gukbap_ tastes so good. Is it from around here? Why do you have so many leftovers?” Jongin is curious.

“I'm glad you like it. I cooked a lot because I like eating _gukbap_ when it’s cold out,” Kyungsoo mutters casually, but Jongin’s widened eyes are far from casual.

“You made this? Wow,” Jongin feels stupid but he really has no more words to show how impressed he is.

“It’s no big deal. I just really like to cook,” Kyungsoo says with a wave of his hand, and Jongin gets the feeling that Kyungsoo isn’t comfortable with getting compliments. Unless it’s a compliment during sex because Jongin knows for a fact that Kyungsoo has some sort of praise kink.

“You know what, you might be a bit of an arrogant jerk, but I’m glad that I’m trapped here during this snowstorm than in my flat. You’re a great cook. If I was alone, I would have subsisted on ramen only.” Jongin slurps the soup of his _gukbap_ noisily and proceeds to eat some more cucumber kimchi, eyes watching Kyungsoo eat.

“Thanks. You’re the first one of my one-night stands to taste my cooking. It’s my rule, you know? Never stay for breakfast and never allow anyone to stay for breakfast. And now here you are, having stayed for lunch. You’re making me break my rules,” Kyungsoo sends Jongin an annoyed look as he says it, but there’s a small smile on his lips so Jongin is sure that the other won’t kick him out of his flat.

“Technically, I didn’t break any of your rules because I didn’t eat breakfast. I’m just eating lunch,” Jongin playfully teases Kyungsoo.

“Technically, this is breakfast because it’s our first meal of the day, we’re just eating it during lunch period. Smartass,” comes Kyungsoo’s swift banter as he makes a show of hitting Jongin.

Jongin chuckles. Hanging out with Kyungsoo, if this can be considered hanging out, really reminds him of his friends. He doesn’t know how since he’s usually shy and uncomfortable with new people but with Kyungsoo, he’s at ease. He doesn’t feel pressured to fill in every bit of silence between them and the silence feels comfortable, comforting even. Jongin volunteers to wash the dishes and Kyungsoo accepts it, opting to go take a shower.

 

***

 

Tummies sated, they’re both sitting at the couch, at a loss for what to do. The weatherman on the news said that the snowstorm isn’t stopping anytime soon but that the government will do its best to have the city running by tomorrow morning.

“Well, this is awkward. I’m not used to hanging out with my hook-ups and I guess you aren’t too since I was your first. Do you want to just go have that round four?” Kyungsoo offers, bushy eyebrows already dancing with intent as he faces Jongin.

“What? What are you saying?” Jongin knows what Kyungsoo is saying but it’s like there’s a cloud of confusion preventing him from fully understanding what the other is suggesting.

“Let’s have sex. That’s what I’m saying,” Kyungsoo is being forward now, moving towards Jongin already.

“Are you a sex fiend because I’m still kind of tired from last night,” Jongin huffs a pout, slightly thankful that even if Kyungsoo just propositioned to have sex, they really aren’t awkward with each other.

“Oh, okay, are you still sleepy? You can take a nap on my bed and you can even lock the door. I’ll just stay here,” Kyungsoo immediately backs off Jongin.

Jongin can’t explain why there’s a slight twist in his gut when Kyungsoo so readily accepted his answer as a no. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to have sex again but let me get the food down first before we move,” and with that, Kyungsoo visibly relaxes. Jongin thinks it's funny that Kyungsoo seems more comfortable with having sex than hanging out. “I do have an idea though for the meantime,” and this time, it’s Jongin who gets a glint in his eye.

Kyungsoo catches wind of the intention in Jongin, that it would lead to the same thing he’s suggesting. Sex is familiar to Kyungsoo and while he enjoys the surprising but welcome bickering he shares with Jongin, sex is still more his element. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“How about we take this time to critic each other on our, you know, skills, and give each other tips so we can be better in our game and then apply it later on,” Jongin carefully watches Kyungsoo’s expression as he tries not to trip on his own words.

Kyungsoo’s arrogant smirk is back, “I’m already too good and you didn’t complain last night.”

“Of course I didn’t complain because you might get mad and not let me get off,” Jongin scoffs at that.

“Oh no, I’m not that cruel,” Kyungsoo defends himself to the implied accusation. “Unless you’re into that?” he asks with the intention to tease Jongin.

“You’re derailing me. Anyway, are you up for it?” Jongin pushes on. Kyungsoo notes that Jongin sounded a bit shy early on but he really is forward. So different from Kyungsoo’s false bravado hidden behind arrogant smirks, teases, and jokes.

“But what do I have to learn still? I’m confident with my skills,” Kyungsoo even has the audacity to say that, Jongin thinks.

“God, you really think so highly of yourself. You’re good, sure, but you can still improve,” Jongin barks, trying to bring Kyungsoo down a peg or two.

“Okay, I’ll humor you, where am I lacking?” Kyungsoo confidently asks, his tone obvious that he expects Jongin to answer nothing.

“Well, you strip too fast,” Jongin starts and Kyungsoo had to pause a bit for his brain to catch up how that can be considered a flaw.

“And that’s a problem because? I’m efficient. I wanted to get down to business right away so I strip fast.” Kyungsoo can’t stop himself from giving Jongin an incredulous look because he really doesn’t understand how that can be a flaw.

“No, no, you don’t understand. You strip _way_ too fast. As if you don’t want me to see your body. You practically attacked me last night but your moves weren’t quick. You always took enough time to tease me, drove me a bit insane before you gave me what I wanted. And that was really good—”

“Thank you for the compliment. I’ve been told this so many times already but it never gets old,” Kyungsoo says as he puts on an air of pride, which Jongin rolls his eyes at.

“But when I was about to undress you, you wouldn’t let me and then you stripped way too fast and then just immediately pinned me down. I wanted to touch you too, you know.” Jongin isn’t deterred by the flimsy eye contact Kyungsoo is giving him, even pushing his face up close to the other to make sure he knows he’s sincere.

“Okay, I am really on _Dr. Phil_. I need a drink for this. You want some rum coke? Or are you the fruity drink kind? I can do that too. Or maybe one with chocolate? You loved my hot chocolate last night,” Kyungsoo is obviously rambling, as he stands straight up out of the couch and towards the kitchen.

“One with chocolate, please,” Jongin answers, letting the other escape the moment, knowing it made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. Kyungsoo comes back to the couch with their drinks and if Kyungsoo thought the discussion was over, he definitely doesn’t know Jongin well yet. Jongin has a degree in never letting things go.

“So, do you even deny it? That you strip too fast and that you didn’t let me touch you?” Jongin gets right back on track, which results in Kyungsoo coughing up his drink a bit.

Kyungsoo evades Jongin’s stare and plays with the rim of his glass. “I’m… not confident enough with my body. Look at you, you have washboard abs. Of course I wanted to run my hands all over you. But I don’t have that.” And if it wasn’t weird, Jongin would have hugged Kyungsoo right then and there.

“Are you kidding me? These abs are pretty overrated. They’re nice to look at but they’re not fun to cuddle. That’s another thing! I’m guessing you were big spoon because you didn’t want me to touch your tummy, right?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo, the latter looking uncomfortable with Jongin casually exposing his insecurities.

“Well, yeah. And because I hate feeling small. I’m already average in height so I hate being babied,” Kyungsoo is practically mumbling his answers now, discomfort and disappointment painted on his face and Jongin wants nothing except to get rid of those and bring back confident and arrogant Kyungsoo back.

“I see. Later, let me touch, okay? And let me be big spoon. I like the little bit of softness you have. And before you get offended, you have pretty strong shoulders and back, okay? And that ass, wow. No words,” Jongin teases, trying to get the mood back to their comfortable banter. Jongin wanted to take Kyungsoo down a peg but he didn’t expect the other to get downright shy and uncomfortable. He wishes he didn’t just bring up the topic.

“We’ll see. I’ll try,” Kyungsoo tries really hard to sound unaffected but slight panic climbs up Kyungsoo’s gut as to how Jongin so easily reads him.

“Let me undress you later and run my hands all over you, deal?” Jongin whispers to Kyungsoo’s ear, hands already roaming around the other’s body.

“I thought you weren’t up for sex right after lunch?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at Jongin, and Jongin could feel the demand for an answer in just that small movement.

“I’m just touching you! Doesn’t mean this will lead up to sex right away. Oh, but someone’s getting turned on, I see,” Jongin moves his head away from Kyungsoo’s neck, effectively stopping his snuggling but puts a firmer grasp on Kyungsoo’s cock, which he can feel is starting to get hard.

“Shut up,” and Jongin finds it cute how Kyungsoo throws a little tantrum as he moves out of Jongin’s reach.

The cloud of lust in Jongin’s eyes lifts a bit once Kyungsoo puts some space between them. He decides to get on with the program. “Okay, now, hit me with your comments.”

Kyungsoo tries to think of any criticism he could tell Jongin but nothing really comes to mind. “Nothing, I didn’t really analyze you last night. Why are you even analyzing me?”

“Well, I’ve been with one man for a long period of time so I couldn’t help but compare the two of you,” Jongin answers.

“I’m tempted to ask who’s better, me or your ex, but never mind, you might bruise my ego,” Kyungsoo huffs. He thinks it would be unfair to ask to be compared to someone Jongin had feelings for.

“I can at least tell you that he never made me come hands-free. I was actually surprised last night when it happened. Bravo, Kyungsoo,” Jongin teases Kyungsoo and he even claps dramatically.

“Well, I know what I’m doing,” says Kyungsoo as he puffs his chest a bit. Jongin sees the minute action and tries not to smile, all too relieved the Kyungsoo that he knows is back.

“Really, nothing you want me to improve?” Jongin gets back on track, absentmindedly running his hand over Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“I’ll sound like a dick like this but I don’t really take the time to take note of my one-night stands since they’re that, just one-night stands,” Kyungsoo digresses and if it were another man, Jongin would have been affronted. But Kyungsoo’s brand of honesty is refreshing, after the months of babying from his friends.

“Don’t worry, no offense taken. If you don’t have anything else to comment on me, can I ask for a favor then?” asks Jongin, to which Kyungsoo just raises an eyebrow at.

“Can you… teach me how to suck cock?” Jongin rushes the last part of the question, as if he’s afraid the words will be trapped inside if he doesn’t let them escape as fast as they could. This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t just raise an eyebrow to ask Jongin what he means.

“WHAT?” Kyungsoo interjects, surprise making him rise a little from the couch and move a bit away from Jongin.

Jongin just closes the newly introduced gap Kyungsoo made between them. “I mean, I know how, but I have a gag reflex and I noticed that you have self-control… My ex loses control when he fucks my mouth so I always end up gagging. So I just jack him off until he comes. I want to improve my blowjob game,” says Jongin, honey dripping from his voice and a pout forming at the end. A pout aimed at Kyungsoo.

“God, I didn’t sign up for this, this is so fucking weird. How are these words coming out of your mouth?” Kyungsoo mutters, shaking his head as he continues to put some distance between the two of them on the couch.

“Liquid courage? I have a low alcohol tolerance,” Jongin explains as tiny giggles erupt from the model.

“Okay, then no more spiked choco shakes for you,” Kyungsoo chides the other, making a show of shaking his head.

When Jongin wants something, he won’t stop until he achieves it and so, he continues his work on convincing Kyungsoo. “I mean, I saw you last night. You can drag it out for as long as you can. I think I can practice on you, taking your cock slowly and you won’t even move so I can get used to it,” Jongin casually says, trying to make it sound like it’s no big deal so Kyungsoo will agree. Jongin hopes he sounds convincing enough without being pushy.

“Jongin, are you sure? Gag reflexes are reflexes, I’m not sure if they can be removed,” comes Kyungsoo’s reply and Jongin heaves a metaphorical sigh of relief as Kyungsoo will agree with his plan soon.

“We can try, right? Can we try it now? I need to practice,” Jongin requests, complete with all the puppy trappings, and when Kyungsoo doesn’t try to rebuff him again, he takes it as a sign that the other man has already agreed. Jongin gets on the floor in front of Kyungsoo and proceeds to work on his cock.

“Okay, so your technique is already good, you got me hard already,” Kyungsoo starts giving commentary while Jongin tries to take more of his cock. But this lesson seems like it’d take ages with the way Jongin just has to retort against every thing Kyungsoo says.

“That wasn’t difficult, you were already half-hard,” Jongin quips back after letting go of Kyungsoo’s cock with a popping sound.

“Shut up, just get to work,” Kyungsoo grunts with the effort to get mad while he’s getting his cock sucked again.

“Okay, so I guess you’re now trying to get it all in. Are you sure about this? Not that I’m bragging but I am, I’m kind of big and not really something for beginner’s,” Kyungsoo treads lightly lest he appears like a conceited asshole.

Jongin drops his cock once again from the warm confines of his mouth and answers back, “And that’s why if I succeed with yours, I can pretty much do this with anyone else’s.” Jongin then proceeds with the cocksucking, noisy slurps heard in the room.

Kyungsoo, sensing Jongin’s incoming distress, starts to run his hand over Jongin’s hair in a soothing motion, trying to calm the other. “Okay, your gag reflex is already kicking in. Relax. Jongin, relax. I’m not gonna fuck you with my dick. Just try and get used to something poking your throat,” Kyungsoo says in the gentlest tone Jongin has ever heard, as if he’s not coaxing Jongin’s gag reflex to calm the fuck down during a blowjob. If Jongin’s mouth weren’t full of dick, he’d be laughing.

Jongin really needs to let go for a bit so he did and whines, “Why are you so big, I haven’t even gotten everything in?”

Kyungsoo, for the love of god, is ever patient, as if he doesn’t have a throbbing hard dick between his legs, all sloppy from Jongin’s saliva. “You can stop now, don’t force yourself.”

“No, let me do it,” Jongin then takes Kyungsoo’s kindness as a challenge for him to get it all in. To which Kyungsoo just sighs and continues stroking Jongin’s hair to calm him down.

“Okay, you’re getting more of it now, just relax and try to breathe. I’m not gonna move. Okay, congratulations! You’ve got it all in!” Kyungsoo triumphantly announces, trying to push Jongin away from his dick now. Jongin thinks it’s mighty powerful of Kyungsoo to be able to push away a willing mouth away from his dick.

Jongin lets himself be moved but answers back, “Okay, now, please fuck my mouth with it, let me train myself.”

Kyungsoo, looking distressed, pleads, “Jongin, please, let’s just stop this, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kyungsoo sees Jongin’s eyes shine once again and he knows the other won’t stop until he’s successful with the challenge he set for himself.

“No, we’re doing this,” and Jongin’s voice is steady and sure as he lunges for Kyungsoo’s cock and tries to ram it in his throat, only to choke and cry out in pain. Kyungsoo immediately removes his offending cock out of the way and hefts Jongin towards the sofa, calming the other with strokes on his back.

“Sssshhhh, it’s okay, you don’t have to do it anymore. Don’t cry now. Breathe, deep breaths,” Kyungsoo instructs Jongin as the latter tries to catch his breath and stop the tears from flowing. When Jongin has calmed down, Kyungsoo asks, “Are you okay now?”

Jongin faces Kyungsoo and voice filled with regret and embarrassment, says, “I didn’t even finish you off, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s more important that you don’t die from asphyxiation by dick,” Kyungsoo chuckles and Jongin glares at him but not for long though.

“No, let me do it please? I’m not gonna try and take you all the way in but please come on my throat? That looks so uncomfortable,” Jongin practically begs of Kyungsoo, puppy act in place.

“God, how can you say all those with a straight face,” Kyungsoo mutters and it ends in a prolonged groan as Jongin gets his dessert.

 

***

 

The alcohol finally catches up to Jongin and he drags a spent Kyungsoo towards the bed. “Should we take a nap? Let me be big spoon?” Jongin asks.

Standing by the bed looking at Jongin who’s already on his back on the bed, Kyungsoo suggests giving back. “Hey, you haven’t come yet. Let me return the favor first.”

“We’re stuck here until maybe tomorrow, Kyungsoo. We have a lot of time to return favors. And hello, you made me come thrice last night, that’s pretty much a record so don’t worry about me,” Jongin easily rebuffs Kyungsoo’s suggestion, tapping the area on the bed in front of him, gesturing for Kyungsoo to lay down there.

Kyungsoo follows Jongin’s silent command and becomes small spoon, to which Jongin hums with content. “I’m honestly sleepy now, I get sleepy when I’m tipsy and full.” Jongin pokes Kyungsoo’s stomach, to which the other male yelps at. “Your stomach is so small and soft, maybe I never wanna let go,” Jongin’s voice is full of mirth despite the sleepiness evident in it.

Kyungsoo hopes Jongin already has his eyes closed because he’s sure that his ears are red. “Shut up and go nap,” Kyungsoo grits out with no bite.

“Did you know you have a great ass?” Jongin asks, as he mindlessly kneads Kyungsoo’s peachy bottom.

“That I know,” Kyungsoo confidently replies, even wiggling his ass a bit to Jongin’s amusement.

“I wanna see it jiggle while my cock splays you open, are you down for that?” Jongin drops so casually, as if he’s saying his coffee order and not something sexual. Kyungsoo gulps at the image it brought into his mind and all he can do is nod, hoping Jongin feels his head’s movement. Jongin hums an assent and moves his hand away from Kyungsoo’s bottom and circles it on his waist, snuggling for comfort or warmth, Kyungsoo doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

 

***

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I fixed myself some hot chocolate. What brand is this, by the way? I love hot chocolate and I’ve tried every brand there is on supermarkets but I’ve never tasted this one,” Jongin says as Kyungsoo rises from his bed and sees him drinking hot chocolate by the kitchen.

“Oh, that? My best friend who works in the Philippines sends them to me. I think it’s homemade so it doesn’t have a brand,” Kyungsoo groggily answers, hands trying to clear his eyes from the haze of sleep. “You can just take it. I don’t really drink it but my best friend keeps on sending them to me because he loves it and he wants me to serve it to him when he come visits,” Kyungsoo adds.

“But what if he come visits and you don’t have it,” Jongin raises an eyebrow with the question.

“Fret not, Baekhyun’s sending me another package soon and I’m sure there’ll be hot chocolate in that,” Kyungsoo assures the other, sitting on the chair across Jongin. “How’s the snowstorm? Still ongoing?”

“Yeah, the news said it’ll probably stop before dawn so hopefully the city is back up to functioning before lunch. Sorry, Kyungsoo. I know I’ve overstayed my welcome already but I hope I can still stay over until tomorrow,” Jongin then looks down to his mug, avoiding eye contact and voice meek.

“Why are you being shy now? Where’s the dirty talker from a while ago?” Kyungsoo smirks, eyes wicked and teasing.

“That was for sex, Kyungsoo. I’m still a bit embarrassed for having to stay here,” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo thinks it really looks good on him.

“I’m kidding. It’s okay. Are you hungry already? I’ll just cook something easy,” says Kyungsoo, as he rises from his seat and goes to prepare food. He didn’t exactly revel in small talk and he didn’t know what to do with Jongin so it was best to distract himself by appearing busy.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect that Jongin would follow him though, complete with a question. “Can you teach me how to cook too?”

“First, you want me to teach you how to suck cock and now you want me to teach you how to cook? I’m having whiplash, Jongin,” Kyungsoo answers but his voice was laced with bemusement, which Jongin takes as a yes.

“Heh, what can I do, you’re skilled in a wide array of disciplines,” Jongin butters him up.

Looking inside the refrigerator, Kyungsoo feels comfortable as he essentially gets into a conversation with Jongin. “Do you live alone? How can you not know how to cook?”

Jongin shrugs. “I just buy chicken or kimbap and eat it at home. Does the job. I’m not fond of eating alone outside anyway and it’s too much effort to cook for just one person.”

“What do you want to learn then? _Kimchi jeon_? That should be easy enough,” Kyungsoo sticks his head out of the refrigerator door, looking for any complaints or suggestions from the other.

“Sure, I think anything more complicated would be impossible for me,” Jongin readily admits.

Kyungsoo then proceeds to get the ingredients from the refrigerator, explaining to Jongin how to cook a simple dish such as _kimchi jeon_. Jongin is a good student, asking questions and absorbing everything Kyungsoo is saying. Well, that is what Kyungsoo sees when in fact, Jongin is just mesmerized by Kyungsoo cooking.

When Kyungsoo starts frying and isn’t saying anything, Jongin takes it as cue to restart their conversation from a while ago. “So did you play baseball back in high school or college?”

“What made you reach that conclusion?” Kyungsoo asks, bewildered where the question came from.

“Well, you have a bat?” Jongin answers as if it was plain obvious.

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to understand Jongin and he snaps his fingers when he realized what Jongin was talking about. “Ah, that. Actually, I stole it from a batting cage,” a mischievous smile etched on his lips.

“What? Tell me this story,” Jongin excitedly requests of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo, with an avid audience, gets right to the story.

“It’s nothing interesting actually. I got super drunk then I ended up going to a batting cage. When I woke up, I have a new bat.” Kyungsoo shrugs and gets back to frying.

“Why didn’t you return it then?” Jongin asks, acting as if he’s aghast from Kyungsoo’s confession.

“I didn’t know where I stole it from! I was too plastered to remember so I just kept it,” Kyungsoo shrugs, placing a new batch of the _kimchi jeon_ mixture for frying.

“Wow, I’m with a criminal,” Jongin stage-whispers, which makes Kyungsoo laugh out loud.

“Yes, please arrest me, officer,” Kyungsoo says seriously, joining in on the joke.

“Oh, is that a kink of yours?” Jongin jokes back but Kyungsoo just blushes and changes the topic.

“Anyway, what do you do for a living by the way?” _There, that seems like a safe topic_ , thinks Kyungsoo.

“I teach at a cram school then I model on the side too, actually. So don’t feel bad that you don’t have abs, I actually have to have them because of work. I like working out, I do, but sometimes the upkeep is tiring,” Jongin’s pout is there again, as if he was a puppy and Kyungsoo is inclined to think so too after spending time with the other.

“So my guess was right. I still feel like a bloated pufferfish compared to you,” Kyungsoo mumbles, flipping the _kimchi jeon_ skillfully.

“How about you, what do you do?” Jongin throws the question right back to Kyungsoo.

“Eh, just a desk job. I do sing in a pub every Tuesday and Thursday though, and honestly those are the highlights of my week. If only singing can pay for my rent, I would have quit that desk job,” and Kyungsoo had to work hard not to sound bitter.

“Why am I not surprised that you sing? You do have a lovely voice. Can you sing me a song?” Jongin is back at the puppy act, batting his eyelashes ever so slowly at Kyungsoo.

“No, I only sing when I get paid. Do drop by if you’re free. It’s the pub by the intersection,” Kyungsoo mentions, secretly hoping Jongin will really drop by.

“Sure, I’ll check it out,” Jongin readily says, trying to sound all too casual.

“Anyway, this _kimchi jeon_ is done. Just set the table,” Kyungsoo orders Jongin and Jongin really does like the sound of that. The two sit down for dinner and Kyungsoo huffs, “I can’t believe this. You not only broke my rule of not letting anyone stay for breakfast, I’m also feeding you dinner now. This is beyond unreal.”

Jongin’s laugh could be heard from the mouthful of rice inside his mouth.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin relocate to the couch after dinner and the both of them revel that the silence between them isn’t uncomfortable. In fact, it’s relaxing. Even though they’ve only known each other for a short time, they’re not pressured to entertain the other. Still, Jongin suddenly sits straight up and faces Kyungsoo, geared to say something.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Jongin randomly blurts out.

“Stop calling me cute,” Kyungsoo grumbles, facing away from Jongin.

“You know why I swiped right on you last night?” Jongin asks though he’s not waiting for an answer.

“Because I was cute?” Kyungsoo grumbles yet again.

“Yeah, that too. But it was mostly because of your dogs. I thought I was gonna see two dogs but I was scammed! You scammed me!” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin practically yelling about being scammed. Seeing Kyungsoo laugh, Jongin stops with his theatrics and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s lap, looking up at the other’s face.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin as he answers. “They’re with my mom right now, pets aren’t allowed here in my building. I go home every two weeks though to visit them and my parents. I miss them actually, would have been less lonely if they were here with me.”

“So you’re lonely? Why aren’t you dating anyone?” Jongin asks, voice suddenly somber and soft.

“Of course I feel lonely sometimes but it’s nothing bad. I’m not dating anyone because I got tired of dates and putting my best feet forward. Calculating what to show the other person. Not feeling like myself. At least with hook-ups, there’s no pretense, we’re just in it for the sex,” is Kyungsoo’s response, far too honest than what he’d like. But he feels like Jongin just brings that out in him too, as if he won’t be judged for anything he’d say.

“But you have a great personality! I don’t think you should really do that best feet forward kind of thing. Just be yourself. You’re pretty funny, okay,”Jongin tries to placate and convince the other.

“That’s what my friends tell me too. It’s just hard to instill it to my insecurities,” Kyungsoo responds, eyes looking at Jongin’s nose and avoiding his eyes.

“I’m being serious. You made me feel comfortable since last night. Did you know I’m normally shy?” Jongin reveals.

“Stop with the jokes, Jongin,” Kyungsoo scoffs.

“Why don’t you ever believe me? Seriously. Ask my friends. I’m really shy and uncomfortable with people I don’t know but I immediately felt comfortable with you. Maybe because we have the same kind of humor? You’re a great guy, Kyungsoo,” and this time, Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand to hopefully impart how sincere he is.

“And you’re a great guy too, Jongin. I’m sure your ex would regret breaking up with you,” Kyungsoo finally looks at Jongin’s eyes as he says this, as if entirely, absolutely sure that it would happen.

“Eh, I don’t care if he doesn’t. My mopey phase is over, I’ve started getting over him,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo doesn’t detect any hint of bitterness or even lies in it.

Kyungsoo smiles at that. “Attaboy! I’m happy to hear that. You’re funny and kind and hot as fuck, I’m sure you’ll snag a boyfriend soon enough,” Kyungsoo comments.

“Kyungsoo…”

“What, Jongin?”

“Let’s get another round in?”

“God, Jongin, you’re insatiable,” Kyungsoo says as he smirks before initiating a hot and heavy kiss onto Jongin.

Jongin mewls in protest as he extricates himself from the kiss. “Wait, but let me fuck you? Finally? I wanna tap that ass,” Jongin’s face is full of wicked intent.

“Shut the fuck up, who says ‘tap that ass’ anymore?” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin hauls him towards the bed.

While Kyungsoo’s methodical with sex, expertise showing just with how much he already knows how to go about it, Jongin is all feeling and perception as he visibly clocks in every reaction Kyungsoo has. Kyungsoo teases him about it, about being used to getting dicked, and he shuts Kyungsoo up by hitting with his fingers that cluster of nerves that makes Kyungsoo keen with pleasure. Jongin loves Kyungsoo’s lips, loves kissing those luscious, full lips until they’re swollen and red. He does exactly that, nipping it, along with his neck, his jaw, his earlobe. Jongin gets hard just from the noises Kyungsoo makes due to pleasure, the moans, the grunts, the whimpers. He loves the high it gives him, how he’s the one making Kyungsoo pliable and needy.

Jongin goes to town and stretches Kyungsoo good and long, but Kyungsoo becomes so needy he kicks Jongin away. Jongin is lost momentarily, panic rising up if he hurt Kyungsoo or did something wrong. But the fear turns into excitement when Kyungsoo rises up to a sitting position and pushes him roughly to lie down. “You’re taking too long, I’ve been ready for quite a while now,” Kyungsoo whines, a hard edge to his voice.

Kyungsoo starts to move up on Jongin’s body, ready to mount and ride him when Jongin complains. “But I can’t see your ass this way, Kyungsoo.”

“Then reverse cowboy it is, just, get that dick in me,” Kyungsoo snaps, as he slowly rides Jongin’s cock while treating the other male to a view.

“God, you’re so hot when you’re being controlling,” Jongin huffs, already out of breath even if Kyungsoo’s doing all the work. Kyungsoo’s so tight and the view is making it really hard, _pun intended_ , for him to not cum early.

“I’m only hot when I’m being a control freak?” Kyungsoo wonders, voice tinted with a smile, knowing how he’s making Jongin crazy. In his defense, Jongin’s dick is also making him crazy, and the brutal way he’s holding onto his hips, where he’s sure there’ll be bruises later on, is such the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

“No, you’re especially hot when you work to get what you want,” Jongin answers.

“Hmm,” is all Kyungsoo can manage as he’s already picking his pace up, nearing his climax. Jongin’s hands fall off his small waist as he moves faster towards his release. Jongin’s hands fist in the sheets instead, eyes nearly rolling from the sweet friction Kyungsoo’s tight hole gives his dick.

“Kyungsoo, I’m close. Are you?” Jongin asks, holding on for dear life.

Kyungsoo isn’t able to answer because his back arches so beautifully and Jongin couldn’t see it but Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter close as his orgasm wracks his whole body. Seeing Kyungsoo reach it, Jongin races him to it, holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist once again and pumping his cock a few more times until he himself explodes into light. Kyungsoo’s hole doesn’t stop twitching for a while as if drying Jongin of his cum.

Finally, Kyungsoo regains his wits and unmounts himself from Jongin’s softening cock, resting on Jongin’s side. “Let me just dispose of this and I’ll clean you up,” Jongin knots the used condom and goes to the bathroom to throw it out. He comes back with a warm and wet washcloth to clean Kyungsoo up, hands unable to resist touching on the other male’s paler and softer skin. Once he’s done, Jongin climbs back up on the bed. Jongin peppers kisses all over Kyungsoo’s back as he snuggles behind Kyungsoo and the smaller male doesn’t even complain about being spooned now, which Jongin takes as a victory.

“You really are thick in all the right places. I think your ass jiggling as I fucked you will forever be etched in my wank bank,”Jongin says, hitting Kyungsoo’s ass playfully as he continually kneads it.

Kyungsoo blusters yet again at how straightforward Jongin is. “What the fuck, who even says wank bank anymore? You’re not even tipsy now, why are you suddenly crude again?”

“Do you know that the tips of your ears turn red when you’re embarrassed? And that you always tell me to shut up when you feel shy?” Jongin talks right back up to Kyungsoo, confidence and amusement unwavering.

“Seriously, were you a psych major? Or a poker player maybe? Why are you studying my tells?” Kyungsoo grouses and his whimpers charm Jongin all the more.

“That’s another one. You always change topics. I see through you, Kyungsoo. I’ve already profiled you,” Jongin haughtily answers back and Kyungsoo could only hit him with his elbow, making Jongin’s laugh rumble on his chest and onto Kyungsoo’s back.

“Kyungsoo, do you feel it too?” Jongin asks, voice bright and clear, such contrast to Kyungsoo whose eyes are already drooping.

“Feel what?” Kyungsoo grumbles, already sleepy.

“That feeling when… That feeling when you find someone you—” Jongin doesn’t even finish what he wants to say because the look in his eyes say it all and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to hear it. Doesn’t want to rush into something that would probably combust and explode and just wreak havoc in his life.

“Don’t say it, Jongin. I’m sure it’s just the high from the sex. Don’t give it a name, we’ve only known each other for a day or so,” Kyungsoo stops Jongin from saying it out loud, even though they already both know what Jongin wanted to say.

“But Kyungsoo, I’ve been feeling it since a while ago so it’s not just because of the sex. I’ve been feeling it ever since I made you smile that heart-shaped smile of yours. Ever since I made you laugh. I like laughing with you and getting to know you and you even gave me your hot chocolate—” Jongin gets stopped by Kyungsoo again.

“And you’ve been stuck with me for a day. It’s cabin fever or something like that. Maybe I should sleep on the couch, I think you need space,” Kyungsoo snaps back and Jongin could feel how cold the other suddenly is. There was a space in between them now when there was none a while ago, and Kyungsoo’s already moving towards the edge of the bed in order to stand.

Jongin moves fast, wrapping an arm onto Kyungsoo’s waist and moving his body toward the other to spoon him. “No, no, please, don’t leave me. I’m gonna stop talking. Let’s just cuddle,” Jongin mumbles, voice apologetic. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look back at Jongin but the hum of assent has Jongin calm down, snuggling more into Kyungsoo.

Jongin didn’t want to stop talking but he felt that feelings made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. So he kept mum and just slot his body into the curve of Kyungsoo’s body, hoping that his actions could convey what his words wanted to.

And Kyungsoo hates himself for being disappointed that Jongin so readily followed his request. Jongin is different from all of his other one-night stands but Jongin is a model, for chrissakes. And Kyungsoo is just Kyungsoo. Boring desk job Kyungsoo. Small Kyungsoo. No washboard abs Kyungsoo.

They cuddle for the night, skin to skin as if the heater is off and they need to share body heat. Kyungsoo’s already half asleep when he feels something light descend on his forehead. It felt like a kiss, but maybe he’s already dreaming.

 

***

 

The sun wakes Jongin up and its brightness is enough proof that the snowstorm has passed. Jongin feels a rush of relief at first, but as the fact sinks in — that the bubble he was enveloped in with Kyungsoo the past two nights has burst — he can’t help but deflate and take on a melancholic mood. Jongin scoffs because _how can he be this attached already?_ — and the gust of air from his lips flutter Kyungsoo’s eyelashes beside him. Jongin watches Kyungsoo sleep for a while, watches as the other’s chest rises and falls with each deep, slumber-filled breath he takes.

Jongin just finished dressing up when Kyungsoo wakes up. He can’t help but smile at how adorable the other man looks right now, bed hair sticking up on all directions, eyes barely open and squinting at the morning sun. Kyungsoo excuses himself to go to the bathroom and once he emerges back into the room, he can see that Jongin is ready to leave.

“Hey, are the roads passable now?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin, voice still not completely devoid of sleep.

“Yeah, the trains are running now too. I tried to wake you up but you didn’t budge,” Jongin informs the other, the lilt in his voice teasing Kyungsoo.

“And whose fault is that? Who tired me out last night?” Kyungsoo confidently rebutts and Jongin thinks to himself: _I’ll miss this I’ll miss this I’ll miss this_.

“Anyway, I’ll head on out, then. Thanks for the past two nights, Kyungsoo. From housing and feeding me during the snowstorm and for everything else,” Jongin says with a smile, but his heart feels kind of heavy.

“Thanks for the memories, something like that?” Kyungsoo the one teasing now. Jongin wishes he could stop feeling sad to leave Kyungsoo because _who the fuck gets sad over one-night stands or rather two-night stands?_ But Jongin is Jongin because his heart is all too close to the surface. Kyungsoo explicitly said there’s nothing between them two, tried to convince Jongin the forced close proximity between them two is fucking with Jongin’s feelings. _Maybe Kyungsoo is right. Maybe I’m just clinging on the first guy who’s being nice to me._

A forced laugh comes out of Jongin’s lips and he prays to all the deities that that sounded natural. And yet the flinch Kyungsoo just did proved it was far from sounding natural. “Yeah, something like that. I guess this is it, Kyungsoo. Thank you and I’ll take my leave then,” and it’s all too obvious how Jongin was avoiding eye contact as he turns around and walks towards the door.

Bile rises in Kyungsoo’s throat as he watches Jongin approaching the door to his apartment.

“Wait. Have breakfast first, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says in a rush, hoping Jongin will stop moving away from him. It works since Jongin whips his head to look at Kyungsoo, face in shock.

“Breakfast?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo, face still not schooled to remove all traces of surprise. _But Kyungsoo doesn’t..._

“Yeah, if you’d let me feed you,” Kyungsoo slowly says, eyes never leaving Jongin’s, wishing and wanting that he sounds sincere enough.

“Breakfast?” Jongin asks again, still in disbelief at what he’s hearing but already starting to walk back towards Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Jongin, breakfast, the first meal of the day,” and this time, Kyungsoo has the gall to roll his eyes as if he’s explaining something basic. As if Jongin’s heart isn’t thundering inside his chest.

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Jongin is still apprehensive. Afterall, this is Kyungsoo, skittish Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Jongin. Would you like to stay for breakfast?” Kyungsoo answers back, a beatific smile on his face and Jongin would do anything just to see that smile again. _Maybe the first step would be saying yes._

“Sure, I would love to,” Jongin answers and he was right, Kyungsoo smiles that smile again, that smile that puts the sun out of its job, all heart-shaped and gummy teeth.

Kyungsoo goes to the kitchen to prepare a quick breakfast, while Jongin hovers around him, trying not to move too much lest the bubble pops and Kyungsoo tries to rescind the past minutes. But Jongin couldn’t help it, he knows he’s still vulnerable and needs validation.

With trepidation, Jongin asks, “Does this mean we’re dating now?” _Please say yes please say yes please say yes._

“R.I.P. to subtlety. You just really have to say the words, don’t you? Well, the rule was I don’t let one-night stands stay for breakfast,” Kyungsoo’s tone takes on a lilt and Jongin knows he’s only teasing.

Jongin can dish it out as good as he can take it and he confidently answers, “But I’m not exactly a one-night stand, Kyungsoo. Technically, I was a two-night stand.”

“You just can’t shut up, don’t you? Yes, I wanna date you. Yes, I like you too. Can you shut your mouth now?” Kyungsoo’s words and tone could be mistaken as being harsh, but Jongin knows better and Kyungsoo’s red ears are the telltale sign that he’s embarrassed and out of his depth. _So adorable._

“Make me,” Jongin quips, eyes playful as he challenges Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s laugh rings in the air and Jongin thinks he could definitely get used to hearing that. Kyungsoo puts one hand on Jongin’s nape and brings the other for a kiss, kissing each other senseless and giggling every time they stop to catch their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving my fic your attention and time huhuhu writing is such a lonely journey and I’m glad to have finally reached the finish line and to have shared this with everybody. 
> 
> Mod Snowy Owl, thank you so much for being so sweet to me and supporting me while I was writing.
> 
> Thank you to my friend C for being my #1 cheerleader uwu
> 
> I usually write in chunks but this one was an outlier because I wrote 6k words in 12 hours or even less? It was like I was in a fevered trance where I could see the entire fic happening in my brain all in one go. This was supposed to be just a short oneshot but Kyungsoo and Jongin were so loud in my brain, they just won’t stop bantering and having sex. What was I supposed to do, say no? I really had fun writing this and I’m quite fond of the outcome.
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic (or even if you didn’t!), please do leave a comment. I need both validation and critique. Heh.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!
> 
> ***
> 
> 1\. Gukbap is soup with rice.  
> 2\. The hot chocolate from the Philippines is called tablea.  
> 3\. Kimchi jeon is kimchi pancake.


End file.
